Reabriendo Heridas
by anloes
Summary: Hola este es mi primer fic las parejas que van a aparecer son: sasusaku, shikaino,naruhina y leve nejiten, espero que os guste
1. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

1º Capitulo: ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

Era un bonito día en Konoha, como siempre amanecía, los pajaritos por allí y las nubes por allá bueno lo típico y vemos a dos muchachas de aproximadamente 17 años hablando sobre sus cosas.

Una era más alta que la otra y tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta, tenía unos ojos de color azul celeste y llevaba una camiseta lila sin mangas que dejaba su barriga plana al aire libre y un pantalón-falda todo de color lila a juego con sus pendientes cuyo nombre era Ino

La otra era más bajita y su nombre era Sakura [En mi fic Sakura es mas bajita que Ino, tenia el pelo de color rosado y esta al contrario de la otra lo llevaba corto y suelto. Sus ojos eran de color verde jade y vestía con una camiseta roja sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de color rosa más o menos como su pelo.

Estas dos eran muy amigas desde el combate sucedido ya hace 4 años y medio y se dirigían a su entrenamiento diario y duro con la quinta hokage.

Ino: Sakura, creo que llegamos tarde…

Sakura: Pueess yo de ti me daría un poco de prisa sino quieres ver de mala leche a Tsunade-sama

Ino: Ehh pero si la culpa la tienes tu frentona, tardaste mas de media hora en arreglarte no es mi culpa

Sakura:Mi culpa, aun encima

Bueno si serán amigas pero todo el día discutiendo, bueno sigamos…

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, sentimos mucho la tardanza

Tsunade:Hmp! Jovencitas cuando digo que lleguen a la HORA es que lleguen LA HORA Y COMO OS VOLVAIS COMO KAKASHI, JEJEJEJE yo me encargare personalmente de que no tengáis un descanso en lo que os queda de vida, QUEDA CLARO?

Ino y Sakura:HAI!

Tsunade: bien pues empecemos con el entrenamiento…

Tras un largo y duro entrenamiento decidieron volver a sus casas.

Ino:Sakura yo ya no puedo mas con este entrenamiento

Sakura: Venga cerdita no me hagas reir y tu te crees superfuerte _"Inner: Pero mira que somos malas ehhh" "Sakura: anda callate"_

Ino:Bueno da igual, te lo digo en serio te pareces un montón en la forma de ser a Naruto

Sakura:…

Ino:Lo siento Sakura se me olvidó que era tabú

Sakura:No tiene importancia Ino, se que no era de mala intención

Ino:Que tal si te quedas en mi casa a pasar la noche, ehh?¿

Sakura:OK, cerdi

Ino:Esta es mi Sakura, la que yo conozco

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿?: Eyy teme cuanto tiempo…

¿?:Usuratonkachi…

(Sabéis quienes son verdad?)

Sasuke:¿A que has venido ahora Naruto?

Naruto:Eh Sasuke crees que esos son modos de tratar a tu mejor amigo?

Sasuke: Que te has vuelto un cursi ahora o que?

Naruto: Emm no que yo sepa dattebayo…

Sasuke: Te he hecho una pregunta,¿Qué quieres ahora de mi?

Naruto: Sasuke quiero que vuelvas…

Sasuke: ¿Por qué iba yo a volver?

Naruto:…

Sasuke: Naruto ya te lo deje bien claro NO VOY A VOLVER ni tu ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión

Naruto:Sasuke hice una promesa y NO PIENSO RETIRARLA O VIENES CONMIGO O YO HARÉ QUE VUELVAS A LA FUERZA

Sasuke:..

Naruto:Es que eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a ir, ¿verdad, es eso? O no perdona eres muy orgulloso de ti mismo como para volver

Sasuke: Cállate!

Naruto: No, no pienso callarme hasta que tu vuelvas y no saque tu puñetero culo por esa maldita puerta

Sasuke: Déjame tiempo para pensármelo…

Naruto:Y yo que voy a hacer solo ahí fuera en medio de un bosque, puedo quedarme dattebayo??(poniendo cara de corderito degollado)

Sasuke: Hai, pero a la mas mínima esperas fuera

Naruto:Hai

Sasuke: Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin salid ya de ahí

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en Konoha a cientos de kilómetros de allí se encontraban cierta pelirrosa y cierta rubia.

Ino:Sakura ya te he preparado el baño y la cama, voy a hacer la cena

Sakura:Vaaaleee, pero que no se te queme la comida

Ino:Tranquila ya le he pillado el truco

Sakura se dirigió al baño y se metió dentro tendría que despejar su mente ya que muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en especial ciertos pelinegro y rubio

Sakura: Naruto…Sasuke –susurro- mmm creo que ya he tardado demasiado voy a ir saliendo.

Sakura se secó y se puso el pijama que le había dejado su gran amiga Ino, salió del baño y entro al comedor donde había una ventana, la abrió y se quedo mirando las estrellas…

Ino:Sak…"Sakura, no puedes dejar de pensar en ellos,¿verdad?"

Sakura:"Hace ya tanto tiempo que me dejasteis aquí, sola, los dos…"

Ino:Sakura,¿En que piensas?, dejame adivinar en que la estupida esa, como me dijiste que se llamaba mmm Karon, no, como era…a si Karin, que la Karin esa te va a quitar a tu Sasuke-kun, venga Sakura si sabemos quien puede a quien.

Sakura:Jejeje Ino.

Ino:¿Qué pasa de que te ries?

Sakura: Has dicho mi Sasuke-kun…HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

Ino:Yo, yo he dicho eso jejeje, que va

Sakura:A ti no te gusta Sasuke…

Ino:A mi si si, si me gusta

Sakura:Ino,¿Quién te gusta?

Ino:Vale te lo diré pero si prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie, entendido?

Sakura:Entendido

Ino:Shikamaru

Sakura:NANI???

Ino:Que pasa es que no me puede gustar shikamaru…

Sakura:No es que como siempre te quejabas, ¿pero a shikamaru no le gusta Temari?

Ino:Él dice que no pero yo creo que si…

Sakura:Ammm

Ino:Bueno que la cena ya está lista…

Sakura:Vale pues ya te ayudo a poner la mesa

Ino: OK

Bueno hasta aquí el fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que yo soy nueva en esto ya que este es mi primer fic si no les ha gustado intentaré mejorarlo y hacerlo muchísimo mejor, el siguiente capitulo: La misión y la decisión

Sayonara dejen reviews


	2. La misión y la decisión

**Hola, bueno como ya saben soy nueva en esto y ya se irán resolviendo las dudas jejeje, bueno no me quiero enrollar, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo La Misión Y la Decisión**

**Bueno un momento antes de empezar es que mucha gente lo dice, Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y para que no tengais dudas**

**Las cosas que van entre comillas"…….." son los pensamientos de los personajes y cuando esto va en cursiva las conversaciones de los inners, bueno es igual ya os lo aclare en la historia bueno ahora si **

**LA MISIÓN Y LA DECISIÓN**

Después de cenar Ino y Sakura pensaron que era un buen momento para hablar sobre sus cosas, quieras o no estas dos son amigas y las amigas se cuentan cosas. Las dos se sentaron en el sofá y decidieron apagar la súper tele de LCD de Ino y comenzaron a hablar.

Sakura: Ino, yo…, los hecho de menos a los dos y ya no puedo mas…. –dijo Sakura casi empezando a llorar.

Ino: Venga Sakura, tienes que borrar el pasado-dijo, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

Sakura:Pero es que cada vez es peor llevo así un año, desde que Naruto se fue en busca de Sasuke…

_**Flash back**_

_En el Ichiraku ramen se encontraban dos miembros del equipo Kakashi_

_Naruto: Sakura-chan voy a ir en su búsqueda, voy a ir a por Sasuke…_

_Sakura: NARUTO!, no puedes ir, ya sabes lo que pasó la ultima vez!_

_Naruto:Sakura, quieras o no voy a ir a por él, es una promesa_

_Sakura: Ya no hace falta que la cumplas…_

_Naruto: Sakura él es nuestro mejor amigo, ¿o lo has olvidado Sakura-chan?_

_Sakura:El ya no me importa, no quiso volver y ya hemos ido a por él dos veces y en una nos quería matar, ¿o es que tu has sido el que lo ha olvidado?_

_Naruto:…_

_Sakura se levantó y estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando Naruto le dijo_

_Naruto: Sakura-chan una promesa es una promesa, cuídate –y en un puff Naruto desapareció._

_**Fin Flash back**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mientras en la guarida de Sasuke.

Karin: Ehh Sasuke-kun-deja las gafas- ¿qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?

Sasuke: Apártate"Es tan insoportable la tía esta"

Naruto:Vaya teme si que tienes pretendientas, aunque yo creo, bueno afirmo que

Sakura-chan está muchísimo mejor, dattebayo!

Suigetsu: Alguien que me da la razón en esta vida[Que bien me cae Suigetsu, adoro que se meta con Karin

Karin: Hmp! ¿Que se creen?

Sui/Naru: Que eres una zanahoria con matas y brazos

Karin: VENID AQUÍ, ZORRO DEMONIACO Y PECECILLO DE ACUARIO.

Sasuke: PARAD YA!

Juugo: Mmm

Sasuke:Naruto, esa promesa¿ a quien se la hiciste?

Naruto: Bueno yo, yo se la hice a Sakura-chan

Sasuke: Aaa, vale,¿ bu-bueno y-y c-com-mo es-t-ta ella?

Naruto:No lo sé, hace mas de un año que no la veo, digo yo que estará bien jeje dattbayo, ella es muy fuerte, no le pasará nada, jejeje

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino: Ya verás como todo se solucionará

Sakura: Eso crees?

Ino: Sip, ya verás

Sakura: Arigato cerdi siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito

Ino: Para eso están las amigas

Sakura: Jejeje que haría yo sin ti (abrazando a su mejor amiga)

Ino: Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir

Sakura: hai

Sakura se despidió de Ino y se fue a la cama a dormir, la habitación era de color rosa, ya que era la habitación de la hermana mayor de Ino[Si en mi fic Ino tiene una hermana mayor, ya que Initzi estaba fuera estudiando la carrera de ninja médico en la Villa oculta de la Arena. Los padres de Ino no estaban ya que se fueron de mision y tardarian unas cuantas semanas. Sakura empezó a pensar de nuevo en ellos, en esas dos personas que le habían dejado sola, Sakura al final quedó rendida y se durmió.

Mientras en la habitación de Ino, nuestra querida personaje tenía un sueño.

_**Sueño Ino**_

_Ino: Shika-kun , si acepto casarme contigo_

_Shikamaru: Te quiero tanto mi problemática_

_Ino:Y yo a ti mi ciervecito del alma_

_Shikamaru: Dame un beso Ino_

_Ino: Siii_

_**Fin Sueño Ino.**_

Ino no paraba de besar a su almohada de color verde. Mientras, Sakura tenía otro sueño no tan bonito como el de Ino.

_**Sueño Sakura:**_

_Sakura:NARUTO SASUKE…_

_Naruto: Sa-sakura-chan…_

_Sasuke:Je, creo que es el fin dobe…_

_Sakura:No, no es el fin yo os ayudaré, soy soy médico(apunto de llorar)_

_Sasuke:…_

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun no me dejes no te mueras_

_Naruto…_

_Sakura: Naruto, Naruto_

_Todo estaba lleno de sangre, Naruto y Sasuke habían dejado de respirar, los dos habían muerto…_

_**Fin sueño Sakura**_

Sakura: NOOOO

Ino: Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: Yo…yo(empezando a llorar)

Ino: Sakura…"Tengo que hacer lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama"

_**Flash Back**_

_Tsunade: Ino, cuando Sakura este mal por lo de Naruto, ya en casos extremos, por favor avísame, yo quiero mucho a Sakura, es como si fuera mi familia._

_Ino: Hai, yo la avisaré._

_Tsunade: Arigato, me dejas mas tranquila, Ino._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Ino: Sakura, tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama.

Sakura: Pa-para que, ella no me va a devolver a mis compañeros de equipo.

Ino:Sakura, no seas dura con ella.

Sakura: Lo- lo siento, yo se que ella no tiene la culpa, ella me ha ayudado mucho

Ino:Menos charla, venga ponte la chaqueta

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Ey Sasuke, ha pasado ya cierto tiempo, deberias decirme ya lo que vas a hacer…

Sasuke: Dejame 10 minutos mas

Naruto: Pero que tienes que pensar Sasuke, allí esta tu familia, yo Y sakura-chan, o es que aun no lo entiendes

Sasuke: Ya pero…

Naruto: Pero que? Tu bien sabes que yo y Sakura estamos dispuestos a lo que sea por ayudarte, somos tus amigos, dattebayo.

_**Flash Back Sasuke**_

_Sakura: Yo te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun,¡ si te quedas conmigo no te arrepentirás!_

_Si te vas gritar._

_Sasuke: Sakura arigato_

_Naruto: Es verdad que no tengo ni padres ni hermanos y no entiendo que se siente_

_Sasuke:¿Por qué?¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mi? _

_Naruto: Para mi es uno de mis primeros vínculos con alguien, por esa razón voy a detenerte_

_Naruto: Sasuke, no dejaré que te vayas con Orochimaru_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sasuke: Yo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino y Sakura se dirigían a la mansión de Tsunade, cuando llegaron Ino noparaba de tocar a la puerta hasta que alguien abrió la puñetera puerta.

Shizune:Siii?

Ino: Shizune-san, está Tsunade-sama

Shizune:Para…Sakura, pasen ,pasen

Recorrieron los enormes pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Tsunade.

Shizune:Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Que quieres a estas horas Shizune? Sakura, Ino…

Ino:Tsunade-sama, estamos aquí, como me pidió que hiciera

Tsunade: Si, ya recuerdo, em vayan al salón enseguida voy

Ino:Hai

Cuando Tsunade llegó al salón empezo a hablarles

Tsunade: Sakura, Ino, vosotras tendréis que salir de Konoha mañana tienen una mision, tienen que encontarr a Naruto y Sasuke, traerlos de vuelta, hace poco recibí información y Sasuke y su equipo hebi no se encuentran muy lejos, aproximadamente a 5 días de aquí, cerca de la villa del Sonido, creo y pienso que estáis preparadas para obtener esa misión, mañana pasaos por mi despacho y os daré los detalles de la misión, pueden retirarse.

Sakura: Tsu-Tsunade-sama, arigato.

Tsunade: Ahora vayan a dormir, que mañana les espera una misión muy importnate para una persona.

Ino y Sakura se marcharon de nuevo a la casa de Ino y bueno Ino seguia con su super sueño y Sakura que no podía dormir ya que no paraba de pensar en la misión que tendría que realizar al día siguiente, en que si iba a encontrarles, en que los traería de vuelta, pero había un problema ella estaba aun un poco enfada con Sasuke, por lo que sucedió hace años atrás, cosa que dejó en el olvido y que no quería recordar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Tú que Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yo…yo iré a Konoha

Naruto: Teme, lo dices de verdad, o es una broma?

Sasuke: No, no es broma

Suigetsu: Nos vamos de aquí, ya era hora.

Karin: C-co-como? Tenemos que ir a Konoha?

Juugo:"Pajaritos por allí, pajaritos por allá, cha cha cha cha"…

Sasuke: Exacto, iremos a Konoha y allí ya veremos si me dejan volver y a vosotros también.

Naruto: Jejeje, en ese caso que me dejen a mi también, porque me fui sin decir nada, bueno solo a una persona.

Sasuke: Perfecto dobe, y quien irá con nosotros para que nos dejen entrar?

Naruto: Puess, no lo se dattebayo!

Sasuke: Entonces si nos ven entrar se pensaran que vamos a atacar a Konoha, no que volvemos.

Naruto: Pues entramos sin que nos vean

Karin: Y si nos ven que?

Naruto: Pues, pues …

Sasuke: Dejalo ya pensaremos en algo, ahora coger vuestras cosas y larguemonos de aquí.

Suigetsu: De aquí a Konoha hay aproximadamente 5 días.

Sasuke: Entonces pongámonos es marcha.

Naruto: Ehh teme tardaste mucho en pensártelo, porque ya es de día.

Sasuke:Hmp!

Naruto: Antes de que vayamos hacia Konoha tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

Sasuke: ¿Cuál?

Naruto: Venciste a Itachi?

Sasuke:…

Naruto: Solo lo pregunto, por saber si vuelves porque ya le venciste y no tienes nada que hacer o por si vuelves por Sakura, Kakashi, por mi, etc etc

Sasuke: No, todavía no le he derrotado, pero eso cambiará dentro de muy poco.

Naruto: Je , tranquilo para ese entonces cercano tendrás la ayuda necesaria y un buen entrenamiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho de la Hokage.

Tsunade: Bien los detalles son los siguientes partirán dentro de 15 minutos¿lo tienen todo preparado?

Ino y Sakura: Hai!

Tsunade: Como ya les dije tienen que traer a los dos miembros del antiguo equipo 7 y lleven mucho cuidado, Akatsuki podría estar cerca. Bueno vayamos ala entrada de Konoha que tiene que irse.

En la entrada de Konoha.

Shizune: Tengan cuidadado

Tsunade: Bueno, ya saben estar a alerta con Akatsuki y tener mucha suerte, no como yo.

Ino: Chaooo.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama…

Tsunade: Sakura, creo que estas preparada para esta misión, ya no eres aquella muchacha débil, eres una gran ninja.

Sakura: Arigato-dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su maestra.

Tsunade: Confío en vosotras-dijo está mientras brazaba a su alumna.

Sakura: Sayonara

Ino: Sakura venga, que pasimonia llevas

Sakura: "Naruto, Sasuke, voy a treros de vuelta"

Bien, hasta aquí mi fic y espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y perdonen las faltas cometidas, siento haber tardado un poquito, pero tuve que hacer muchas cosas, por ejemplo quedarme en casa de mi amiga cerdi, bueno chaaaauu, ya saben si quedan dudas ya se resolverán en los próximos capítulos. SAYONARAAAA

Feliz Año Nuevo y que tengais una buena Nocheviejaaaaa


	3. El antiguo equipo 7

**Hola, bueno pues que les voy a contar, espero que hayan empezado bien el año y espero subir este año mas rápido los capítulos y espero también que les guste este capítulo y dejadme reviews, porfaaaaaaaa, bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo:**

El antiguo equipo 7

Hace ya un día y medio desde que Ino y Sakura partieron desde Konoha y así Hebi con Naruto partieron de la antigua guarida de este equipo, pero ninguno de los dos equipos tenía idea de lo que podría pasar en menos de 24 horas.

Ino: Cuanto tiempo llevamos caminando Sakura?

Sakura: Aproximadamente un día, quedan 4 para llegar a nuestro destino.

Ino: Hai!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de donde se encontraban las dos kunoichis, se encontraba hebi.

Naruto: Ey Sasuke, cuanto queda?

Sasuke: Naruto no me vayas preguntando cada 5 minutos dobe

Naruto: mmm hai dattebayo, pero es que tengo curiosidad jajajaja

Sasuke le hecho una mirada tan asesina que Naruto dejó de reirse y no hablo en lo que era una hora.

Karin: Sasuke, ya llevamos casi dos días podemos para a descansar.

Suigetsu: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Juugo: Sasuke-sama, creo que tienen razón .

Sasuke: Hai, paremos aquí, no parece un mal sitio.

Naruto:…- este no paraba de hacer gestos.

Sasuke: Que quieres dobe?

Naruto: Mmmmmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmmm?

Sasuke: Ya puedes hablar dobe.

Naruto: Porque tenemos que parar?

Sasuke: Naruto, es que no ves como estan8 Sasuke, miró a su equipo y lo primero que pensó fue"pandilla de vagos".

Naruto: Vale, pero mañana seguiremos con nuestro destino.

Sasuke: "Siempre tan hiperactivo"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de allí, ya no era tan lejos como antes Ino y Sakura decidieron parar y descansar un poco, bueno mejor dicho pasar la noche

Ino: Acampamos aquí?

Sakura: Sip, no hay otro lugar mejor.

Ino: Bueno, es igual, toma aquí tienes la tienda, móntala que yo no se.

Sakura: "Eso de estar con Shikamaru afecta" Bueno esta bien la montaré yo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin: Siento dos chakras.

Sasuke: Es Itachi?

Karin: No creo, no es tan poderoso" Pero aun así siento un increíble poder, de estos dos chakras y uno se me hace familiar"

Sasuke: A donde vas Karin?

Karin: Yo, yo, yo voy a buscar comida, si eso, voy a buscar comida-Karin después de decir eso se fue, pero no a buscar comida, sino a investigar de quien eran esos dos chakras.

Suigetsu: Yo de ti no me fiaría de esa, ya sabes es muy mentirosa.

Sasuke: Recoged, sigamos a Karin, se que va a investigar de quien son esos dos chakras.

Naruto: ZzZzZzZz

Sasuke: Despierta Naruto.

Naruto: ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sasuke: NARUTO, EL RAMEN SE HA ACABADO PARA SIEMPRE.

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!1

Sasuke: Vamos tenemos que irnos.

Naruto: Am, no me des esos sustos, casi me da algo.

Juugo: Karin se fue en esa dirección.

Sasuke: Vamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Es que Ino, aunque no sepas podrías ayudarme un poco, sabes. Ino?

Ino: Parece que tenemos compañía, Sakura:

¿?: Vaya, vaya, pero si es Sakura, la pelo chicle y tu que no se quien eres.

Sakura: Tu…

¿?: Que tal si os mato, a las dos? Sasuke no se dará ni cuenta.

Sakura e Ino: Jajajajajajaja, no nos hagas reír, tu te crees jajajaja, que nos puedes vencer.

Sakura: Bueno pues acabemos rápido-dijo Sakura acumulando chakra en su puño

¿?: Karin dejalo.

Ino: Vaya, pero sii es el mismísimo Uchia Sasuke y Naruto, que hace aquí Naruto?, Naruto no estaba de misión en la arena, bueno la Godaime sabrá"

Sakura: Sasuke, Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura-chan que alegría verte.

Sakura: Naruto( Sakura fue corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo9

Suigetsu: Pero si es tu antigua compañera de equipo, verdad Sasuke, como era a si Sakura.

Sakura: Tu eras Suigetsu y tu debes ser Juugo y la que intento atacarme como se llamaba? Ah ya me acuerdo… ZANAHORIA CON PATAS.

Karin: C-c-como te atreves?

Sakura: pUes atreviendome.

Sakura no sabía que hacer si tirarse directamente a los brazos de Sasuke, porque lo necesitaba, o mejor pasar de él.

Sakura: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Sakura… Ino.

Ino: Pero mira que bien te acuerdas de mi, me ha tocado fondo.

Sakura: Pensé que no te vendrías cuando yo fuera a por ti, que raro que hayas aceptado acompañar a Naruto, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Fíjate has pensado mal, como ves estoy aquí.

Sakura: Entonces vuelves porque has cumplido tu maldita y asquerosa venganza y ahora vuelves, no?, es eso, claro Don Uchiha vuelve porque ya no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, yo de ti me call…

Sakura: No, no me callo. Este solo vuelve por eso, nosotros no le importamos Naruto, el solo vuelve por volver y ya está, él no sabe todo lo que hemos sufrido por él (Empezando a llorar) y…y( Sakura se fue corriendo ya que no quería estar allí)

Suigetsu: Bueno pues acampamos aquí donde estaban ellas y esperaremos a que vuelva, ppporque volverá no?

Naruto:…

Sasuke:…

Ino: Si, si volverá, no hay que preocuparse, sabe lo que hace.

Naruto: EHH Ino, que haces aquí?

Ino: Como siempre llegas 10 siglos después, estamos aquí de misión para traeros a vosotros dos de vuelta.

Naruto: Am eso significa que la vieja de Tsunade, me hecha de menos, y eso significa que me quiere ver, por lo tanto me va a nombrar HOKGE.

Ino: Que dices baka, tu sigue soñando

Naruto: Hokage, Hokage...

Sasuke: Bueno acampemos aquí, mañana continuaremos.

Ino: Espera, espera, espera yo con la tia estano duermo.

Karin: Esa tia tiene nombre, sabes?

Ino: Jejeje, entonces te llamas zanahoria con patas?

Suigetsu: Jaajajajaja

Karin: Para tu información me llamo Karin.

Ino: EH Naruto y que tal?

Karin: Te estoy hablando.

Ino: Am, no me había dado cuenta.

Bueno pues se hizo de noche y claro pues todo el mundo se fue a dormir, Naruto y Sasuke en una tienda, Juugo y Suigetsu estaban durmiendo en otra e Ino en otra y Karin en otra diferente a la de Ino, ya que Ino dijo que prefería dormir con Orochimaru y con Jiraiya antes de que con Karin, ya que esta no paraba de decir cosas malas sobre Konoha y Sakura, Naruto no la mató ya que Sasuke le decía que se estubiera quieto, al final Karin dejó de hablar ya que Sasuke le echó una mirada asesina, Sakura seguía sin aparecer, pero bueno, Sasuke se levantó y salió de la tienda y se dirigió a dar una vuelta, ya que no podía dormir y se aburría. Sasuke siguió caminando hasta que oyó un llanto, Sasuke como es tan cotilla decidió ir a ver de quien era el llanto, aunque Sasuke, creía que sabía de quien era [Si, Sasuke es cotilla en mi fic, todo hombre tiene su parte de mujer, _Inner Andrea: SI, hola por cierto, me voy a presentar soy el inner de Andrea y pos nada a partir de ahora dejaré algún comentario, es que no sabía que Andrea estaba haciendo un fic _Andrea: Anda cállate, bueno sigamos con la historia.

Sasuke: Am eres tú.

Sakura: Tie-tie-tienes al-algún pro-pro-problema?-dijo Sakura con la voz llorosa.

Sasuke: Si, tú eres el problema.

Sakura: Bi-bi-bien pues, pues vete sii tanto te molesto-dijo ahora con un tono lloroso pero a la vez cabreado.

Sasuke: Hmp! No quiero irme.

Sakura: Pues déjame en paz.

Sasuke: No, no quiero.

Sakura: A-a-a qu-que has-has ve-venido?

Sasuke: Bueno, la verdad es que oí un llanto y decidí venir a ver lo que pasaba.

Sakura: Pues ya sabes quien es, así que ya te puedes ir.

Sasuke: "Que hago para arreglarlo" Bueno en realidad también tenía que decirte, bueno aclararte unas cosas, puedo hablar?

Sakura: Hai, hai, habla.

Sasuke: Aquella vez, no pude derrotar a Itachi.

Sakura:…

Sasuke: Casi pierdo la vida, durante el enfrentamiento, no morí por suerte.

Sakura: Yo, yo no lo sabía.

Sasuke: Lose no era tu intención, pero no tiene importancia.

Sakura: Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Ya te lo he dicho antes no tiene importancia, tu no lo sabias.

Sakura sonrió de verdad en muchos años.

Sasuke: Jejeje, aun me duele el golpe que me diste cuando lo de la pelea cerca de la entrada a Konoha.

Sakura: En ese momento te lo merecías.

Sasuke: Vale, pero me lo podías haber dado un poco mas flojo sabes.

_Flash Back._

_Sasuke: Hebi, vamos ahora hay que infiltrarse en Konoha._

_Hebi: Hai._

_Sasuke: recuerden no pueden ser vistos de ninguna forma, tenemos que entar en Konoha y depuse ir a la mansión Uchiha y allí tengo que coger los pergaminos del Clan._

_Karin: Sasuke-kun, siento dos chakras que se dirigen hacia nosotros._

_Sasuke: Están muy lejos?_

_Karin: No, no están lejos, mejor dicho están a pocos metros de nosotros._

_Sasuke: Tsk! "esos pergaminos on muy importantes, mi padré me contó que dentro te hablaba del mangekyou sharingan"_

_Karin: Ya están aquí._

_Suigetsu: Sasuke tenemos amigos de Konoha._

_Naruto: Vaya Sasuke-teme, que haces tu por aquí?_

_Sasuke: A ti que mas te da , apártate de mi camino._

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun, no te dejaremos entrar a la villa._

_Sasuke: Quien ha dicho que no?,una molestia como tu no me lo va a impedir._

_Sakura:…Yo… ya no soy ninguna molestia._

_Naruto: Sasuke, deberías cuidar tu vocabulario, como te atreves a meterte con una mujer?_

_Sasuke: Baka, nadie ha pedido tu opinión._

_Sasuke: Se acabó, vete de aquí._

_Sasuke: No, no pienso retirarme, vamos a entar en Konoha._

_Naruto: Te equivocas esta vez Sasuke._

_Suigetsu: Déjanoslo a nosotros Sa…_

_Sasuke: No, esto es una pelea entre los dos._

_Sakura: Te equivocas es una pelea entre los tres._

_Naruto: Bien pues empecemos._

_Sakura: Hai._

_Sasuke lanzó un kunai que pasó rozando la cara de Sakura, lo cual le hizo un pequeño corte. Sakura con el dedo cogió un poco de sangre lo extendió por la parte de debajo de su brazo, Naruto y Sasuke al ver esto se dieron cuentad elo que se trataba, por lo tanto los tres empezaron a hacer sellos._

_Saku/Sasu/Naru: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_

_De la nada aparecieron tres animales invocados, una babosa, una serpiente y una rana._

_Gamabunta: Mmm, quien me llama esta vez? Jiraiya eres tu?_

_Naruto: No, no soy Jiraiya._

_Gamabunta: Ey Naruto, que te crees que estás haciendo?_

_Naruto: Jejeje, no lo ves Gamabunta._

_Gamabunta: Veo que no son ni Tsunade ni Orochimaru._

_Sakura: Katsuyu._

_Katsuyu: Sakura-san._

_Manda: Si no es Orochimaru, quien se ha atrevido a invocarme?_

_Sasuke: Cállate y pelea, si te he invocado yo que pasa?_

_Manda: Esta bien chiquillo, te dejaré ya que eres Sasuke Uchiha , subordinado de Orochimaru._

_Manda: Vamos a comer un poco- la serpiente se abalanzó contra Katsuyu, Katsuyu no tuvo otra opción que hacerse un montón de babositas pequeñas, Sakura cayó al suelo y empezó a acumular chakra en su mano._

_Sakura: Ven aquí serpiente-dijo Sakura mientras rompía el suelo._

_Sasuke: __**Katon**__ Housenka no __**jutsu**__.- una gran bola de fuego se abalanzó contra Sakura, pero._

_Naruto: Rasengan!_

_Sasuke: Chidori!_

_Sakura: "Kuso, ahora no está Kakashi para pararlos"KATSUYU._

_Katsuyu fue hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, Sakura fue corriendo por encima de Katsuyu hasta llegar donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura cogió del pie a Naruto y lo lanzó, lo hacia por su bien, mientras que ha Sasuke, acumuló casi todo su chakra ya que su intención no era matarlo y le dio en el estómago, Sasuke se estampó contra el suelo haciendo que se rompiera._

_Karin: Sasuke-kun._

_Suigetsu: Karin apártate quieres no me dejas ver._

_Sasuke: Je, cof…cof- tosió Sasuke._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sakura: Bueno, no te dí con todo el chakra, podia haberte matado.

Sasuke: Ya claro, lo que tu digas.

Sakura: Eso es una herida Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Si, pero…

Sakura: Nada de peros, parece tener tiempo, dime ta la hiciste cuando la pelea de tu hermano, verdad?

Sasuke: Hai!

Sakura: Siéntate.

Sasuke obedeció y se sentó, de la mano de Sakura empezó a salir un chakra de color verde.

Sasuke: Auch" DUEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Sakura: Ya está, deberíamos volver.

Sasuke: Si vayámonos.

Bueno llegaron al campamento y cada uno se fue a sus tiendas de campaña.

Amaneció muy tranquilamente si no fuera porque un joven llamado Naruto se puso a gritar desesperadamente" No me pegues Sakura-chan no quería interrumpirte con Sasuke" Sakura d verdad al oír esto, rompió su tienda de campaña y la deIno y fue corriendo hacia la cabaña de los chicos, que por desgracia también rompió, lo primero que hizo fue coger a Naruto del cuello.

Sakura: PERO TU QUE SOÑABAS PERVERTIDO.

Naruto: Yo-yo Sakura.chan yo, yo no soñaba nada.

Sasuke: Naruto deja de gritar, em Sakura?

Sakura se puso colorada, ya que no se dio cuenta de donde estaba llevaba tal cabreo, que ni se dio cuenta, pues ya que era verano, estaban pues en ropa interior, y Sakura dejó a Naruto y se fue a cambiarse con Ino, ya que hoy tendrían que partir hacia Konoha.

**Bueno hasta aquí mi fic espero que les haya gustado este capítulo siento no haber terminado la pelea pero para su información, Sasuke no conseguía los rollos por eso no salió victorioso en la pelea contra su hermano y de eso se conocen el equipo hebi y Sakura y ya subiré el próximo capítulo y también espero que este no haya sido muy corto, bueno hasta pronto ya nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, que se titulará posiblemente Regreso a Konoha, siento las faltas de ortografía, bueno Sayonaraaaaaaaaa. Dejen reviews pleaseeeee.**


	4. Regreso a Konoha

**Hola****siento tardar mucho en subir capítulos, es que tengo varios problemillas uno de ellos es que tambien estoy haciendo videos de Naruto y el montaje cuesta y dos yo ya tenía el fic hecho, lo que pasa es que estoy viendo que se me queda corto y me tengo que inspirar para ver lo que hago, es que si lo escribes a mano sale más largo, pero cuando lo pasas a ordenador se te queda corto, entonces tengo que inventarme cosas y pues lo bueno es que ya tengo una idea, bueno quiero enrollarme mas, que sino vais a pensar que, que pesa que soy y no quiero que penséis eso, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo. **

**Regreso a Konoha**

El día empezó un poco vergonzoso para Sakura, ya que sin querer vio una escena que no quiso ver, aunque no se arrepentía de haber visto a Sasuke en ropa interior, no, no se

Arrepintió, pero bueno dejemos eso a un lado, ahora hebi más los tres ninjas de Konoha, bueno mejor dicho las dos kunoichis de Konoha y Naruto, porque no se sabía se le iban dejar volver después de abandonarla para ir a buscar a un renegado, pero bueno no importa. Cuando estaban llegando al Valle del Fin, Naruto decidió romper aquel silencio.

Naruto: Ehh teme, te acuerdas?, casi me matas.

Sasuke: Hmp! Dobe es una suerte que no lo hiciera.

Naruto: Claro, claro, eras demasiado blando, es que soy tan guapo que una belleza así no se puede desperdiciar.

Sasuke: Claro, sobre todo eso.

Sakura e Ino empezaron a reírse por dos cosas, por la burrada de Naruto hacia Sasuke y porque Naruto, bueno es Naruto y para estas dos no era muy bellezón que digamos,(Alto no significa que yo digo que no este bien dibujado, solo lo digo por estas dos).

Karin: Suigetsu mira el agua, la ves.

Suigetsu: Siiii, agua

Karin: Pues mírala bien dentro de pocos años dejarás de verla, porque te voy a llevar al Sahara para que te pudras

Suigetsu: Pero que dices loca…(Insultos censurados)

Ino: Pero, niñata tu siempre metiendo cizaña, ehh?

Karin: Aun encima, vas con el tío este.

Ino: Pues mejor que tu es.

Karin: Eso es mentira, ahora veras, Sasukito-kun, a quien preferirías tener en el equipo a Suigetsu-baka o a la preciosa de mi?

Sasuke: Pues ahora que lo dices, te preferiría a ti, es broma a Suigetsu, el es mejor que tú aparte de que no me da tanto la lata y no se cuelga todo el día de mi cuello, y al final por tu culpa me da tortícolis.

Suigetsu: Decías

Karin: Hnm!

Ino: Ehh Suigetsu!

Suigetsu: Dime.

Ino: Como pudiste soportarla?

Suigetsu: Pues.

Ino: Yo no podría, me tienes que decir ese método, es hay alguien a quien no soporto sabes.

Suigetsu: Bueno, la verdad es que ni yo se el metodo.

Ino: AM, y por que la odias tanto?

Suigetsu: Estubo jugueteando con mi bonito cuerpo, cuando estaba con Orochimaru.

Ino: QQQQQQUEEEE TE METIÓO M.

Karin le tapó a Ino antes de que dijera lo que iba a decir.

Karin: Perdona Barbie, como digas algo te rajo.

Ino: Que fuertee, pero tu perdona que te diga no me vas a hacer nada.

Sakura: Eh Naruto, y como encontraste Sasuke?

Naruto: Pues fue pura chorra.

_Flash Back_

_Naruto entró a un Balneario, y bueno tuvo que pagar bastante, pero bueno ya que llevaba 12 meses buscando a Sasuke se lo merecía._

_Naruto: Teme?_

_Sasuke: Dobe?_

_Fin Flas Back._

Sakura: Jooo, me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar.

Naruto y Sasuke: Que has dicho?

Sakura: Qu, yo, yo na-nada.

Naruto: Pensaba

Sakura: Jijiji-mientras le caia una gotita estilo anime.

Ino no paraba de hablar con Suigetsu, de cosas como de matar a Karin, a Temari, etc, etc.

Ino: Sabes me caes bien.

Suigetsu: Y tu a mi también.

Ino: Amigos?

Suigetsu: Ok amigos.

Juugo iba en total silencio, parecía que no estaba allí, pero bueno veamos lo que piensa.

Juugo:"Pajaritos por allí, pajaritos por allá, cha cha cha"( Siempre con la misma canción.).

Sasuke: Creo que deberíamos empezar a ir un poco más rápido, al paso que vamos no llegaremos ni dentro de dos años.

Naruto: Hai, bueno pues a acelerar el paso dattebayo!

Bueno tan rápido iban, que llegaron a Konoha en menos de un día, llegaron por la tarde.

Sakura: Bueno llegamos, creo que deberíamos ir directamente al despacho de la Hokage, nos ahorraríamos paradas de la gente, etc., etc., etc.

Ino: Sakura tiene razón.

Naruto: Entonces vayamos.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de la GoDAIME, LO PRIMERO QUE Sakura hizo fue avisar aa Shizune.

Toc, toc, toc, tocaron a la puerta de La Hokage.

Tsunade: adelante.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, tiene visita.

Tsunade se quedo mirando y pasaron dentro 7 muchachos de 17 años.

Tsunade: Vaya, vaya, Ino Sakura la misión ha sido todo un éxito.

Ino: Bueno, luego le damos el informe.

Tsunade: Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al famoso Sasuke Uchiha, y tu por la espada que llevas y tu parecido, debes de ser, mmm como era, Suigetsu, tu eras un alumno de Zabuza, vosotros dos no se quienes sois…

Karin: Yo soy Karin, el es Juugo.

Tsunade:Y por último al ninja mas hiperactivo, tonto, cabezota, valiente y fuerte de toda la villa de Konoha.

Naruto: Tsunade-ba-chan, me has dicho mas cosas malas que buenas, dattebayo.

Tsunade: Y tu como me vuelvas a llamar vieja te mataré con mis propias manos.

Naruto:…

Tsunade: Pueden retirarse todos, menos Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Todos se fueron, Ino le dijo a Sakura que iría a visitar a sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo y mejores amigos de Ino, el equipo Hebi decidió esperar fuera a Sasuke.

Tsunade abrió la ventana y…

Tsunade: KAKASHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

El grito de Tsunade retumbó por toda la aldea.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama me estaba buscando.

Tsunade:…

Kakashi: Sasuke, tu…

Sasuke: Acabo de volver.

Kakashi: Naruto, tu también.

Naruto: Hai, podremos volver a ser un equipo, dattbayo!

Tsunade: De eso quería hablaros.

Sakura: Perro, Tsu-Tsunade-sama, yo no puedo, tu sabes que yo tambien trabajo en el hospital, no puedo, es decir, ya no tendrá tanta ayuda.

Tsunade: Me estas contradiciendo, Sakura.

Sakura: Yo, no para nada, pero…

Tsunade: Nada de peros, calla y escucha. He decidido, que vosotros sereis el nuevo equipo de Kakashi.

Sakura: Pero Sai?

Tsunade: Jejeje Sai, ya tiene algo mas importante que hacer.

Naruto: Ese baka?

Tsunade: Si, ya que era amb., he pensado que un cambio radical le vendría bien.

Escuela de Konoha.

Iruka: Bien niños, me voy de vacaciones, y este será vuestro nuevo sensei, adelante pasa.

Sai:…

Iruka: No seas vergonzoso, creo que tu harás bien el trabajo.

Sai: Creo que empiezo a tener un nuevo sentimiento, ganas de morir.

Iruka: Je, sabrás llevarlo, jejeje

Sai: Seguro…-dijo en tono irónico.

Bueno regresemos, donde estábamos, en el despacho de la Godaime.

Sasuke: Sai?

Naruto: Es que no te acuerdas?

Sasuke; Si, si me acuerdo de él.

Sakura: Entonces que pasará en el hospital.

Tsunade: No te preocupes Sakura, yo me encargaré, además tengo la ayuda de Shizune y de mas gente, no te tienes porque preocupar, ahora solo debes de preocuparte, por estos tres, memos.

Chicos: Oyeeeeeeeee.

Tsunade: si, si bueno ya pueden irse y ya les daré su próxima misión, ala iros ya.

Sasuke: Antes de irnos una pregunta.

Tsunade: Sii

Sasuke: Que haré con mi antiguo equipo?

Tsunade: Que se queden por la villa, y yo que sé, por cierto se me olvidaba-Tsuande abrió un cajón y saco unas llaves, que llevaba un llaverito con el abanico del clan Uchiha.-La residencia Uchiha es tuya.

Sasuke: Hai.

Naruto: Ey Sasuke, me podrías dar una casa.

Sasuke: Eso es lo que nunca se me ocurriría darte, una casa.

El equipo salió y Sasuke, se dirigió a Hebi.

Sasuke: Bueno, pues nada, aquí dejamos de ser Hebi, pero aun así no os vayáis, os necesitaré para mi venganza, así que podéis quedaros en la villa, yo tengo casa de sobra, es decir, la residencia Uchiha, os daré…, mejor buscar una posada, ya me pensaré lo de dejaros en mi residencia.

Suigetsu: Como puedes ser así? Es que no tienes sentimientos?

Naruto: Creo que la palabra sentimientos Sasuke la desconoce.

Sakura: Pero será burro, tu siempre metiendo leña al fuego.

Karin: Bueno si Sasukito lo dice.

Mientras una rubia se dirigía a un pequeño parquecito, que al estar un poco alejado, los niños no iban.

Ino: Shikamaru, Chōji…'

Shikamaru: Hola Ino, ya has vuelto?

Ino: No ve ves, o soy transparente?

Shikamaru: Tsk, problemática, Choji no está, esta de misión, se fue esta mañana.

Ino: Am-dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.

Shikamaru: No eran cinco días de ida?

Ino: Hai, demo nos los encontramos, por el camino.

Shikamaru: Y quienes han venido?

Ino: Pues, el equipo de Sasuke, y Naruto.

Shikamaru: Naruto.

Ino: SI Naruto, cuantos Narutos conoces?

Shikamaru: A uno.

Ino: Jejeje, pues ya esta.

Shikamaru: Eyy Ino, tenemos que ir a …

Ino: Ya lo se, a ver a Asuma, pero Choji, no está.

Shikamaru: Choji fue esta mañana, podríamos ir nosotros dos solos.

Ino: Es una cita?

Shikamaru: Pero que dices, es solo, porque faltamos nosotros dos por ir.-dijo poniendose super colorado

Ino: Am, ok puees nos vemos mañana, es que yo he quedado con un amigo.

Shikamaru: Mañana te recojo a las 10:00

Ino: Valeeeee-dijo esta mientras se iba corriendo.

Bueno, pues estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, Kakashi se fue a su casa.

Naruto: Eh yo me aburro.

Sakura: Pero mira que hora es, quede con Sai para explicarle una cosita de los de la escuela, bueno Sayonara.

Sasuke: Hmp! Sai esto, Sai lo otro, joder es que solo existe Sai.

Naruto: OOOhh que celosillo.

Sasuke: Yo celoso? Jaa

Naruto: Ya, ya.

Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina, por lo tanto Naruto dejó de chinchar.

Naruto: Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Hinata.

Sasuke: Te diste cuenta ya?

Naruto: De que?

Sasuke: Dobe, me voy ( puff) Sasuke se fue.

Naruto: Puess, bueno se ha hecho muy tarde, creo que la buscaré mañana, además estoy reventado.

Bueno, pues sigamos con Ino.

Ino: Suigetsu-chan.

Suigetsu: Hola, Ino.

Ino: Siento llegar tarde.

Suigetsu: No pasa nada.

Ino: Pues ese va a ser nuestro plan, no?

Suigetsu: Siii, será una buena inocentada.

Ino: Si es que yoo.

Suigetsu: Si, tú eres tan diabólica.

Ino: Como puedes pensar eso de mi'

Suigetsu: Va déjalo, pues eso, ese será nuestro plan.

Ino: Ok, juas juas.

Suigetsu: Puees nada, te veo mañana, vale?

Ino: Hai, hai, yo también me voy que tengo mucho sueño y mañana me toca quedarme con la tienda de mis padres y he quedado con Shikamaru, puff me tendré que repartir el trabajo, que problemático, bueno chao.

Ahora vamos con Sakura y Sai.

Sakura: Hola Sai. Sai: Hola. Sakura: que tal con los monstruitos?

Sai: Es, es desquiciante, no puedo más.

Sakura: Jejeje, pues a eso venia, a darte unos cuantos consejillos.

Sai: Uff menos mal. Sakura le dijo unos cuantos consejos a Sai, Sai iba moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, es decir, afirmando, Sai mas o menos lo entendió todo y decidió poner en practica los métodos de Sakura. Después de que Sakura le explicara todos sus métodos, Sakura fue a visitar a la Hokage, porque ahora que recordaba, Hinata, cuando Sakura se dirigía a hablar con Sai le dijo que tenía que ir a ver a la Hokage, dentro de 30 minutos, así que Sakura se dirigió al despacho de su querida maestra. Cuando Sakura llegó, tocó a la puerta y esperó respuesta, entonces decidió esperar a que le dijeran un "pasa"

Tsunade: Escucha Uchiha.

Sasuke: Si.

Tsunade: Mira Sasuke llevas 5 años sin venir a esta aldea, y como sabrás cuando vuelvas a tu entrenamiento, necesitarás a alguien que se encargué de tu entrenamiento, os tengo que decir, que Kakashi está de misión y volverá dentro de unos días, Sasuke, como tu eres "nuevo" aquí necesitarás entrenar más, a si que te he encontrado un supervisor.

Sasuke: Y quien es?

Tsunade: Adelante.

Sakura pasó y se quedo allí mirando, como un Sasuke casí se cae, de la impresión?

Sasuke: Nani?

Tsunade: Exacto, ella será tu supervisora.

Sakura: Que?

Tsunade: Sakura, te encargarás de supervisar el entrenamiento de Sasuke.

Sakura: Pe-pero.

Tsunade: Siii, Sakura, me vas a contradecir.

Sakura: No, no para nada.

Tsunade: Pues ala iros ya de aquí, empezáis mañana.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron por la puerta y se fueron.

Tsunade: Shizuneee, mi Sakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Shizune: HAI!.

Mientras abajo, se dirigían hacia sus casa Sakura y Sasuke.

Sasuke: No, no me lo puede creer.

Sakura: El que'

Sasuke: Que tu vayas a ser mi supervisora.

Sakura: Puess, no haberte ido.

Sasuke: Aun estas enfadad, porque me fui?

Sakura: No, solo un poco mosqueada.

Sasuke: Que quieres que te vuelva a pedir perdón.

Sakura: eso estaría bien, porque tu me pediste perdón, por la pelea que tuvimos, no por dejarme tirada en un banco.

Sasuke: Que querías, que te llevara a tu casa?

Sakura: Por ejemplo, podías haber hecho eso.

Sasuke: Venga, Sakura.

Sakura: Je, pídeme perdón.

Sasuke:"Esto es vergonzoso"….perdonsakura.

Sakura: No entiendo, que has dicho'

Sasuke: Per-dón Sa-ku-ra.

Sakura: va-le Sa-su-ke.

Sasuke: Que graciosa, bueno, creo que esta es tu casa, no?

Sakura: Si, ya lo sé, la tuya esta ahí, en la siguiente calle.

Sasuke: Hai, ya lo sé y esta es la tuya, bueno, sayonara.

Sakura: Mañana paso a por ti, a las no sé, a las 11:30.

Sasuke: Tan tarde?

Sakura: Es que una no puede dormir?

Sasuke: Si, si-dijo mientras se alejaba de la casa de esta." Shikamaru, tiene razón, todas las mujeres son problemáticas"

Hasta aquí, el capitulo, espero que le haya gustado, y claro si ven algún problemilla, es que lo he escrito en varios día diferentes y a lo mejor me he saltado, algo, espero que no, pues puede ser que el próximo tarde un poquito mas porque se me han ido las ideas, necesito que vuelvan y ya lo subiré, pero tranquilos, no tardaré mucho, jejeje, perdonen las faltas cometidas y el próximo capitulo se llamará, pos nuse, nuse ya lo veré, sayonaraaaaa dejen reviews.


	5. Un día raro

**Gomen gomen gomen, siento muchísimo no haber subido pero es que surgieron pequeños pero graves problemillas, el primero era que no pude escribir una semana porque tenia exámenes y cuando yo tan feliz iba a escribir puff, el ordenador no paraba de reiniciarse solo, que disgusto, pero ahora podré seguir escribiendo mi fic, y por favor perdonarme de verdad, yo sufriendo por vosotros, pero bueno no me enrollo y a lo que vamos, aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

**Un día raro**

Bueno la mañana se levantaba tranquila, los pajaritos por allí y los pajaritos por allá, mientras en la bonita aldea de konoha se esta despertando un rubio de ojos azules y cuando todo estaba más tranquilo…

Naruto: Ahhhhhh, llego tarde, me desperté tres horas después, me cago en el despertador, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh.

Mientras en la otra punta de la aldea.

Sasuke: Dobe, cállate, gritas demasiado.

Sasuke, que no pudo dormir esa noche ya que estaba un poco nervioso por empezar su entrenamiento con Sakura, y no sabía que hacer, lo primero no se lo creía, Sakura Haruno, la niña débil del grupo, siendo su supervisora, jamás le entraría en la cabeza.

Sasuke: Qué hora es?, bah aun son las 9:30 tengo tiempo suficiente hasta que venga Sakura.

Sasuke se levantó se dio una ducha bien fría se vistió y desayunó, lo típico no?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la floristería Yamanaka, una rubia estaba muy, muy aburrida ern la tienda y no paraba de decir cosas como a quien se le ocurre abrir una tienda a las 7 de la mañana, etc, etc.

Ino: Uff, que aburrimiento y aun queda para que llegue Shikamaru.

Suigetsu: Hola, con que esta es tu tienda?

Ino: Ahh, hola Suigetsu, si, esta es mi tienda.

Suigetsu: Jejeje, tiene buenas flores, creas o no yo tuve padres y madre tenía un montón de flores.

Ino: Jejeje, si son muy bonitas.

Suigetsu :Como tú.

Ino: Yo-yo, e-es-t-to, jejeje-Ino se puso colorada, pero no le hizo mucha gracia a cierto pelinegro con coleta que acababa de entrar.

Ino: Shikamaru-kun?, que haces aquí tan temprano?

Suigetsu: Anda, tu eres Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Si y tu?

Suigetsu: Yo soy Suigetsu, encantado.

Shikamaru: Ya, bien pues venía a por Ino, pero veo que tiene visita.

Ino: Shikamaru, no seas grosero y habla bien a la gente, y ya estoy lista para que nos vayamos.

Suigetsu: Bueno me voy, chao Ino.

Ino: No es encantador?¿

Shikamaru miró con mucho odio a Suigetsu, y lo peor de todo, él no sabía que lo que tenía eran "celos".

Ino: Que nos vamos, o nos quedamos.

Shikamaru: Si, si vámonos problemática.

Ino cerró la puerta y puso un cartel de "vuelvo en una hora".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras no muy lejos de allí, una pelirrosa se despertaba, con un pi-pi-pi de un despertador, la verdad no le gustaba ese despertador, tenía un sonido desesperante, Sakura se levantó y se duchó, después se vistió y fue a llamar a Ino, pero el télefono lo cogió la señora Yamanaka.

Clodino: Si?¿ Quien es?¿ (En mi fic la madre de Ino se llama Clodino)

Sakura: Hola señora Yamanaka soy Sakura, está Ino?

Clodino: No, Sakura no está, estaba en la tienda y me dijo que a las diez se iba con Shikamaru, llámala dentro de una hora o así.

Sakura: Bueno, pues dígale que le he llamado y que le llamaré.

Clodino: Vale, pasate pronto por aquí, sayonara.

Sakua: Sayonara.

Sakura bajó y miró el reloj, eran las 10 y 10 y se puso a desayunar, acabó en cinco minutos y decidió ir ya a por Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vayamos con Naruto, el pobre sufriendo porque no se había podido levantar a las 6 y media de la mañana para poder entrenar y después ir a por Hinata ya que, aunque fuera memo y no se diera cuenta( memo lo digo desde el carinño, Inner Andrea: Ya, ya desde el cariño y yo me chupo el dedo, Disculpar a mi inner ella es así) de que cierta peliazul, le quería mas que un amigo.

Naruto: Jop, ahora no me da tiempo a entrenar dattebayo!, pues iré a dar una vuelta, ya que no me acuerdo en donde vivía Hinata-chan.

Naruto iba tan felizmente caminando cuando…

Naruto: NOOOO, una mierda de perro, nooo, otra vez noo, AAAAAHHHHHH.

Ploff, hoy no era su día de momento no lo era, el pobre solo había metido la pata y cada vez mas hondo.

Naruto: Hoy no es mi día de suerte, eh, hola Shino.

Shino: Naruto, que alegría me reconociste-dijo este llorando y riendo de felicidad, raro en él verdad-

Naruto: Shi-shino?

Shino: Que felicidad, que gran día, Naruto me reconoció.

Naruto: Estoo, has visto a Hinata-chan?¿

Shino volvió a su postura de chico frío.

Shino: No, pero puedes esperarla aquí, quedamos con Kiba para entrenar.

Naruto: Am vale.

De la nada apareció Kiba y un perro gigante, Akamaru.

Kiba: Ehh, pero si es Naruto.

Naruto: Quien iba a ser ¿¿

Kiba: Es que como te fuiste un año.

Naruto: Es que mi reencuentro con vosotros siempre es el mism.

Kiba: Puede ser, y que haces aquí?¿

Naruto: Espero a Hinata-chan.

Kiba: Pues mira por ahí viene.

Hinata: Ho-ho-hola kiba, Shi-shino.

Naruto: Eyy Hinata, cuanto tiempo verdad dattebayo!

Hinata: Na-na-na-ru-ruto-k-kun "no, no puede ser el se fue"

Naruto: Si Hinata, he venido a buscarte, te quieres venir conmigo a tomar ramen.

Hinata:"Me, me esta invitando"

Naruto: hi-hinata, HINATAAA.

Hinata se desmayó.

Naruto: Porque, hoy no es mi día.

Por el cielo se oía un pájaro que decía, "Baka, baka, baka" o eso era lo que se entendía.

Mientras en el cementerio de Konoha dos muchachos caminaban a paso lento y sin decir nada, a cierta rubia le molestaba que su compañero no le dirigiera la palabra y esto le empezó a asustar.

Ino: Shikamaru, por qué no me hablas?¿

Shikamaru: Tengo que hacerlo?¿

A Ino le dolió bastante la respuesta que este le dio, pero la ignoró, pero estaba triste por lo que le había dicho.

Ino: Es que, siempre que venimos, me hablas y hoy no, estas enfadado conmigo?¿

Shikamaru: No

Ino: Esta bien, lo que tu digas.

Ino y Shikamaru llegaron a una lápida donde ponía "Asuma Sarutobi", Ino, se agachó y dejó un ramote flores bien bonito para su sensei, que falleció hará un año y medio, cuando ella tenía entre 15 y 16 años. A Ino, se le escapó una lagrima, pero pudo aguantar y no soltó nada más.

Shikamaru: Pero mira que hora es, y hoy venía Temari para los examenes tengo que ir a recibirla.

Ino: Siempre pensando en Temari, es que solo existe ella, o que?¿, Shikamaru, aceptalo, te gusta, preferirías a ella antes que a mi, eres un baka, solo te preocupas por ella y simpre estas "Temari por aquí, Temari por allá" Te odio.

Ino se marchó con un puff y dejó allí a Shikamaru con sus pensamientos, cuando a lo lejos se veía a una sombra venir.

Shikamaru: Hola Kurenai.

Kurenai: Shikamaru, creo que este no es un buen sitio para discutir, y menos con Ino.

Shikamaru: Ya, pero ella es muy problemática y…

Kurenai: Shikamaru, es que no te das cuenta, mira yo se quien te gusta, me lo dijo Asuma sabes-dijo esta mientras dejaba otro ramo de flores.

Shikamaru: El, siempre tan bocazas…-dijo mientras sonreía.

Kurenai: Creo que deberías ir y pedirle perdón.

Shikamaru: Vale, vale, lo haré, por cierto y tu hijo, como está.

Kurenai: Bien, lo dejé un momento con Tsunade-sama, dijo que no le importaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade: AHHHHHH, este crio me puede.

Kosuke: Quiero a mi mamáaaa, mua, muaaaaa(Este es el hijo de Kurenai y de Asuma)

Tsunade: Señor, ayúdame, que he hecho para merecer esto.

Kosuke: Muaaaa, MUAAAAAAAAA, MUAAAA.

Shizune: Qu-que tal si-si le das el biberón.

Tsunade: Shizune que poco entiendes de niños.

Shizune: Pero yo creo que.

Tsunade: Mira y aprende.

Shizune: Eh?¿

Tsunade: CAAALLAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Kosuke: Eh?- el niño no volvió a decir nada ya que estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para hacerlo.

Tsunade: Ves que te decía.

Shizune: hai, hai, pero yo creo que lo asustó.

Tsunade: Que vaa, yo no he hecho eso, verdad que no pequeño-Tsunade miró al niño con cara de" o me das la razón o te vas a enterar"

Kosuke: No-el niño por intuición supo que decir, ya que el no entendía mucho, solo tenía 2 años.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru: Creo que esa era Tsunade-sama, creo que deberíamos ir a la torre, tengo que hablar con Tsunade

Kurenai: Si será mejor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura iba caminando hacia casa de Sasuke, cuando llegó tocó a la puerta y se oyó un "ya voy", Sakura esperó hasta que Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

Sakura: Buenos días, que nos vamos?

Sasuke: Sip, espera un momento

Sasuke entró cogió las llaves y cerró la puerta salieron del barrio Uchiha y fueron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Sakura: Bueno, y que quieres hacer hoy?

Sasuke: No se tu sabrás tu eres mi supervisora.

Sakura: Ya, ya lo se, pero que prefieres.

Sasuke: Lo que tu quieras.

Sakura: Pero te lo estoy preguntando.

Sasuke: Esta bien, quiero un combate.

Sakura: Te crees aun muy fuerte?

Sasuke: Yo no he dicho eso.

Sakura: Ya pero seguro que lo has pensado.

Sasuke: Yo creo que no, creo que la que se equivoca aquí eres tu, Sakura.

Sakura: Bueno dejemos esta conversación, es estupida.

Sasuke: Oye, estas enfadada conmigo por alguna cosa?

Sakura: No, yo no he dicho eso.

Sasuke: Pufff, de verdad, me gustabas más cuando éramos pequeños siempre me dabas tema de conversación"mierda pero que dije, Sasuke eres tonto, tonto,tonto"

Sakura: Que dijiste?

Sasuke: Ehh, no, nada, nada.

Sakura: No me estoy ahogando para que me digas "nada, nada".

Sasuke se mosqueó y Sakura se rió.

Sasuke: De que te ries?

Sakura: De ti, baka.

Sasuke: Hmp!

Sakura: Ya hemos llegado, bueno estas listo?

Sasuke: Ohh, Sakura como me puedes preguntar eso, yo siempre lo estoy-dijo en un tono de burla hacia ella.

Sakura: Pues bien empecemos.

Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a luchar, claro pero Sasuke no quería atacar en serio y Sakura pues se enfadaba hasta que Sakura se cabreó tanto que le dio en el estómago con todo el chakra de su cuerpo.

Sasuke: Ahhh-tiró sangre por la boca.

Sakura: Oh Dios mío, te has hecho daño?

Sasuke: No, que va estoy bien-dijo en tono irónico.

Sakura: Si lucharas en serio no te hubiera pasado esto.

Sakura: Ya, claro.

Sakura: Anda déjame que te vea, espero no haberte roro una o 4 costillas.

Sasuke: Si, lo que tu digas.

Sakura se sentó enfrente de Sasuke y le ordenó a que se quitara la parte de arriba de su supertraje, según para la Inner de Sakura el traje de Sasuke, era el super traje, por que?, pues porque era de Sasuke.

_Conversación Inner y Sakura._

_Inner Sakura: Que bueno que estáa, Sakura, haz algo, tirat…_

_Sakura:Calla, pareces una desesperada_

_Inner Sakura:" Sakura es que lo estoy, mejor dicho lo estamos"_

_Sakura: Pero que dices_

_Inner Sakura: No nos mintamos, esta buenísimo, anda dale aunque sea un morreo._

_Sakura: Que no, ya cállate._

_Fin conversación._

Sasuke: Sakura te pasa algo?¿

Sakura: No, no, anda déjame que te la cure.

Sin querer Sakura tropezó y se quedó demasiado cerca de Sasuke, demasiado, Sasuke que por instinto, empezó cada vez más a acercarse a la cara de Sakura, hasta que…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Gracias, Hinata-chan por acompañarme a tomar Ramen.

Hinata: de-de-na-na-da-Na-na-ru-to-kun.

Naruto: Sabes te he hechado bastante de menos.

Hinata: Am, s-si, no-no- lo sabia-dijo, mientras estaba que explotaba de lo colorada que estaba.

Naruto: Hinata, siempre tienes fiebre?

Hinata: N-no-no.

Naruto: Am, vale me estabas preocupando.

Hinata: Cre-cre-o-o q-que debería parar de com-me-r r-ra-men.

Naruto:Ah??

Hinata: E-s-s q-q-u-e ll-e-vas y-ya 8-8 platos de ramen!!!!

Naruto: Bueno, si tu me lo dices parararé.

Hinata: Uffff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la torre de la Hokage.

Tsunade: Por fin llegas, Kurenai, toma, llévatelo.

Kurenai: Vale, arigato, Tsunade-sama, vámonos, Kosuke.

Kosuke: Va-va-le mami.

Kurenai y Kosuke se marcharon.

Tsunade: Que quieres Shikamaru?¿

Shikamaru: Quería pedirle un favor, y e que mire, busque a otro para los exámenes de chunin, busque a otro.

Tsunade: Es por Ino?¿

Shikamaru: H-hai.

Tsunade: Esta bien, buscaré a otro, no te preocupes, pero me tienes que hacer un favor, llama a Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y Yamato.

Shikamaru: No hay problema.

Tsunade: Tengo una misión especial para vosotros.

Shikamaru: Vale, bien.

Tsunade: Tienes para avisarles, 3 minutos.

Shikamaru: Eso esta hecho.(puff)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin querer Sakura tropezó y se quedó demasiado cerca de Sasuke, demasiado, Sasuke que por instinto, empezó cada vez más a acercarse a la cara de Sakura, hasta que…

Suigetsu: Vaya, Sasuke que pelota, no sabía que te gustara ligar con tus supervisores.

Sakura: Estooo, no, no era lo que pensabas

Sasuke: Ya, bueno, cúrame.

Sakura: Si, trae.

Sakura curó la herida de sAsuke y se levantaron, Sasuke se puso la parte de arriba de su supertraje.

Suigetsu: Si, no quería molestar, solo paseaba, chao.

Sasuke: Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Sakura: Hai

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade: Bueno, esos son los informes de la misión.

Senseis: Hai.

Tsunade: Pues vayan a avisar a sus equipos.

Todos: Hai!!

Tsunade: Yo, también tendré que participar en la misión.

Shizune:Hai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: Naruto, que bien que estés aquí.

Naruto: Si, que pasa???

Kakashi: Busca a Sakura y a Sasuke, por cierto Hinata, Kurenai te está buscando.

Hinata: Hai, adiós Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, sabe donde está?¿

Kakashi: Si me dijo que estaría en su casa.

Hinata: Hai, adiós Naruto-kun (puff)

Naruto: Hai, te dejo un clon aquí, cuando los encuentre te aviso.

Kakashi: No, no hace falta ya los he encontrado.

Naruto:Sakura, Sasuke!!

Sakura: Ehh?¿, Naruto

Kakashi: Os tengo que dar una información.

Sakura: Y Sai?¿

Kakashi: Ya lo sabe, bueno tenemos que hacer una misión muy importante y bueno, durará unos tres o cuatro días.

Ssuke: Qu rango tiene la mision.

Kakashi: Jajaajaja, el máximo rango.

Equipo7: Que????

Kakashi: Y la misión es…

**Jajajaja, siento cortarlo, pero ya verán la misión, jejenes sorpresa, y espero que me perdonen por el retraso y tranquilos subiré lo mas pronto posible y ya diré el nombre del siguiente capitulo, es que no s eme ocurre, pero bueno, hasta aquí el fic y espero que les haya gustado pedonen las faltas cometidas y porfaaa, dejen reviewss, sayonaraaaaaaaaaa.**


	6. De rango S?

**Gomen, lo siento muchísimo, pero es que tenía muchos exámenes en estas dos semanas, bueno he tenido 10 exámenes por lo menos y yo me agobio rápidamente, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo de mi fic, espero que me perdonen.**

**-Naruto no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**¿¿De rango S ??**

**Flash Back**

**Kakashi: Os tengo que dar una información.**

**Sakura: Y Sai?¿**

**Kakashi: Ya lo sabe, bueno tenemos que hacer una misión muy importante y bueno, durará unos tres o cuatro días.**

**Sasuke: Que rango tiene la misión??**

**Kakashi: Jajaajaja, el máximo rango.**

**Equipo7: Que????**

**Kakashi: Y la misión es…**

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto: Venga, diga ya la misión.

Kakashi: Es que creo que es un poco precipitado.

Sasuke: Bueno, da igual.

Sakura: Suéltalo ya.

Kakashi: Si, si, y la misión es ir de VACACIONESS

Equipo7: NAAANIIIII?????-caída estilo anime.

Kakashi: Que? Sorprendidos?

Sakura: E-s-sa es l-la mi-s-sión tan difícil??

Naruto: Irse de vacaciones!!?.

Sasuke: Puff…

Kakashi: No os alegráis???

Naruto: CLAROOO QUE SIIII DATTEBAYOOOO!!!

Sakura: Por fiiin, vacaciones.

Sasuke: Pues prefiero quedarme en mi casa, por cierto a donde vamos???

Kakashi: A la playa "jijijijiji, habrán chicas en bikini, jijijijiji."

Sakura: Que bieeeeenn.

Sasuke: Odio el sol, ya tengo bastante con soportarlo aquí y ahora tengo que soportarlo allá, yo paso.

Kakashi: Como dije antes, esto es una misión Sasuke, tu no te vas de aquí.

Sasuke: Hmp!! _"La hokage esta cada vez peor_"-pensó Sasuke

Kakashi: Bueno vayan a por sus cosas y reunidos en la salida de Konoha dentro de 10 minutos.

Naruto: Hai.

Sakura: Hai.

Sasuke: Hmp!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de donde se encontraba el equipo de Naruto.

Ino: Que la misión es irse de vacaciones??

Yamato: Si.

Shikamaru: Bien, podré descansar, hacer el vago.

Ino: Tu, como siempre haciendo el idiota-(os recuerdo que Ino y Shikamaru están peleados)

Chouji: Y habrá comida gratis??

Yamato: Sii

Ino: Bueno y cuanto tiempo tengo para hacerme el equipaje es que esto se avisa con antelación.

Yamato: Pues ahora quedan 5 minutos.

Ino: Quee??? Me voy pero volando, ciaooooooooo.

Shikamaru: Tsk, problemática.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba: Oíste eso Akamaru, nos vamos de vacaciones.

Akamaru: Guau!!

Kurenai: Ki-kiba?

Kiba: Si??

Kurenai: Donde piensas meter a Akamaru??

Kiba: Jejeje, lo tengo todo pensado, hace poco mi familia inventó unas píldoras encogedoras, creo que eso servirá.

Hinata: Bu-bu-bueno, entonces, v-vamos a por nu-nu-nuestro, equipaje??

Kurenai: Si, por cierto Shino.

Shino: Si, kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai: Vas a pasar calor

Shino: Hai!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lee: Bieeen, que arda la llama de la juventud en todos nosotros para ponernos morenitos.

Neji: Esta loco-dijó Neji con un tick en el ojo.

Tenten: Y que lo digas.

Gai: Pues en marchaaaa, a por vuestro equipaje y a la salida de Konoha.

Lee: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hotel en el que se alojaban el equipo Hebi.

Shizune: Entonces, queda claro??

Karin: Siii.

Suigetsu: Agua.

Juugo: Mmmm

Shizune: Pues ala iros ya hacia la puerta de Konoha, allí estar´na todos.

Hebi: Vale!!(Puff)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la torre de la Hokage (siento mucho hacer tanto cambio de escena xD)

Tsunade: Es honor, que nos acompañen.

Gaara: …

Tsunade: Y, lo traen todo???

Gaara:…

Tsunade: He hecho una pregunta "_Este Gaara tiene que tener un montón de amigos, con todo lo que habla"_

Temari: Si, si lo traemos todo, disculpe a Gaara.

Tsunade: No importa, les están esperando en la salida de Konoha y tranquilos ya hay refuerzos por si pasara algo mientras no estamos, se lo que hago.

Temari: Hai!!, Gaara, Kankuro.

Tsunade: Jejeje, y yo me termino de hacer la maleta y me iré luego en mi autobús privado, jijijijijijijiji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la puerta de Konoha, cuando estaban todos los equipos reunidos, con los senseis, empezaron a hablar.

Sakura: Si que viene gente, no?

Naruto: Ahora que lo dices, si.

Sasuke: Pues nada, habrá que ir.

Yamato: Bien, en el autobús iréis por parejas de dos, las parejas son las siguientes, por cierto no podéis cambiar de pareja y tampoco de asiento de autobús y no deis mucho la lata (Esto es lo que siempre nos dicen en el cole, xD).

Kurenai: Bien, las parejas son:

**Naruto-Sasuke**

**Sakura-Ino**

**Hinata-Tenten**

**Lee-Gaara**

**Temari-Karin**

**Suigetsu-Kankuro**

**Shikamaru-Chouji**

**Neji-Shino-Sai-Kiba, en los asientos de 4 del fondo.**

**Juugo, puedes sentarte delante de Lee y Garra.**

Kakashi: Pues nada aquí esta el autobús, todos dentro y en orden

El autobús era uno escolar, y se llamaba "Konohobus", pues como todos los autobuses, este llevaba un conductor, llamado Pepe, si Pepe, y bueno todos se colocaron en sus asientos, y empezó el viaje.

Los profesores iban sentado en la parte de delante, las chicas, hablaban con su pareja de al lado, como siempre de cotilleos, los chicos, se aburrían bastante, ya que…

Kiba: Bueno, chicos contarme algo,

Neji….

Shino:…

Sai:…

Kiba: Vosotros no habláis mucho, verdad??

Cri, cri,cri, se oye un grillo de fondo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con estos tres.

Lee: Eyy Gaara, que arda en ti la llama de la juventud, por siempre.

Gaara: "Tengo miedo, Lee, me va a comer"

Juugo:…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Sasuke y Naruto

Sasuke: Naruto, cállate un rato, solo sabes hablar de Ramen o que?

Naruto: Claro que no, quieres que hablemos de chicas ey, granujilla dattebayo!!

Sasuke: Tu de eso que me vas a contar si sabes menos que Gaara.

Naruto: Si, si, y a ti te mola alguna???, u Orochimaru te hizo algo???

Sasuke: 1º A ti que mas te da, 2º No, no me hizo nada y como vuelvas a insinuar eso te arrancó lo que tu y yo sabemos que tienes abajo y que produce tus células para tener bebes.

Naruto: Vale-este tragó saliva un poco asustado, por lo que le había dicho el pelinegro.

Sasuke:…

Naruto: Entonces te gusta alguna o no?

Sasuke: Eres pesado.

Naruto: Dimeloo, que soy como tu hermanito.

Sasuke: Antes muerto que tu mi hermano.

Naruto: Ehh, baka eso dolió.

Sasuke: A si??, aaayy mi hermanito pequeño cuanto lo quiero yo-dijo mientras estrangulaba a Naruto tipo los Simpsons.

Naruto: Sasuke, me ahogo.

Sasuke: Ohh, nooo, se ahoga-dijo en tono irónico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Ino y Sakura

Ino: Sakura, entonces sigues enamorada de él?

Sakura: No lo se Ino, es que…

Ino: Es que, que?

Sakura: Es que no lo se, no estoy segura.

Ino: De lo que estoy segura es que como esa tal Temari se acerqué a Shikamaru, la mato.

Sakura: Pero tú no estabas peleada con Shikamaru?

Ino: Si, peroo, bah, déjalo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Senseii?

Kakashi: Si, Naruto??

Naruto. Aun, no nos han dicho a que playa vamos.

Kakashi: A Konohidorm.

Naruto: Queee??, pero eso es muy caro, además de donde ha sacado tanto dinero la Hokage, un momento, no puedes er.

Kakashi: Exacto, no se os pagará durante los tres próximos meses que hagáis una misión.

Todos: Queeeee???

Kurenai: bueno, venga vale, seguid con lo vuestro.

Naruto: Entonces teme, respóndeme a la pregunta, te gusta alguna, o no??

Sasuke:…

Naruto: Te estoy hablando!!!

Sasuke: Lo siento, no suelo escuchar a dobes como tu.

Naruto: Seras bakaaa-dijo Naruto mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sasuke

Naruto estaba intentando ahogar a Sasuke con sus manos, pero Sasuke, no le dejaba, es resumen empezaron a pegarse patadas, puñetazos, mordiscos hasta que…

Kakashi: PARAAAADD!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Empezó él.

Kakashi: Naruto, si te piensas que te vas a librar de tu castigo…

Sasuke: Que??, nos va a castigar por esta tontería.

Kakashi: Ya, no se ni lo que digo, o paráis, o llamo Orochimaru!!

Naruto: Nooooo!!!! Me da miedo.

Sasuke: A ese ya me lo cargué yo.

Naruto: Es vedad, no nos puede castigar además de que yo llegare a ser el próximo Hokage de Kon…

Nadie miraba al pobre de Naruto.

Sasuke: Dobe, para ya.

Naruto: Hai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el asiento de Hinata y de Tenten

Tenten: Oye, has averiguado lo que te dije??

Hinata: Si-si,

Tenten: Entonces, que, habla o no habla??

Hinata: Es-s-to e-es v-e-rgon-zo-so, p-pero…

Tenten: Dilo ya!!

Hinata: Mi primo dice tu nombre en sueños de una forma **muy extraña.**

Tenten: Como que muy extraña???

Hinata: G-g-g-i-m.

Tenten: Shhh, no sigas, que fuerte, la verdad tiene buen culo, y esta bueno

Hinata se ponía cada vez mas colorada cuando Tenten decía esas cosas de su primo adorable, socialista y feliz de Neji, xD.

Mientras las dos personas, rastreras del mundo mundial (lo siento por los que quieran mucho a Temari, pero aquí las cosas como son, ya lo dije no habrá shikatema, lo siento, pero las mejores amigas son lo primero, gomen, gomen)

Karin: Pues yo, ya veras como me tiro a Sasuke.

Temari: Y yo a Shikamaru.

Karin: Pero es que esas dos, uff, la pelo-chicle y la barbie, no las soporto (Haber quien te aguanta a ti, hmp!!!, xD)

Temari: Ya te digo.

Karin: Me, encanta tu super-mini-corti-falda, es lo tope guayyy.

Temari: Ya te digo, con eso dejare K.O. a Shika-kun, jajajajajajajajaja.

Karin: Y, yo con la mía a Sasuke, jajajaja.

Furcias, bueno como íbamos, pues pasaron 2 horas hablando en el konohobus, hasta que llegaron a Konohidorm, todos bajaron del konohobus y fueron cogiendo sus maletas.

Naruto: Waaauuuuuu!!!!

Suigetsu: Como mola!!

Ino: Vacaciones.

Sakura: Ostras.

Tenten: Calamares y gambas.

Hinata: Que chulii.

Yamato: Bueno, ahora vayamos dentro del hotel, os daremos con quien duerme cada uno.

Todos entraron dentro del hotel y era, enorme, precioso, tenía una mesa de piedra muy grande, donde estaba la recepcionista, una chica alta, rubia y con ojos verdes, la que amablemente sonrió y habló.

Recepcionista: En que les puedo ayudar??

Yamato: Tenemos reservadas mmm, cuantas eran...?

Kurenai: Tenemos reservadas 13 habitaciones de dos y 3 de tres

Recepcionista: A si, a nombre de Tsunade.

Yamato: Hai!!!

Recepcionista: Pues aquí tienen las llaves, si necesitan algo, solo llamen por el telefono, gracias y que disfruten.

Gai: Bien, ahora diremos donde duerme cada uno y con quién a petición de Tsunade-sama, cuando se les diga con quien van no refunfuñen, bien estas son las parejas de habitación.

**Naruto-Hinata.**

Naruto: Vale.

Hinata: N-na-na-ni??

**Neji-Tenten**

Tenten: Huahuahuahua

Neji:…

**Shikamaru-Ino.**

Ino: Lo que me faltaba, con este. _"Si, toma yaaa"_

Shikamaru: Tsk, problemática.

**Karin-Temari.**

Karin: Bieen.

Temari: Jajaja, que bieen.

**Suigetsu-Sai**

**Kakashi-Gai**

**Yamato-Jiraiya (pongo a Jiraiya, porque luego saldrá xD)**

**Kurenai-Shizune-Tsunade**

**Juugo-Lee-Gaara**

**Kiba-Kankuro-Shino**

**A si y por último.**

**Sasuke-Sakura.**

Sasuke: Queeeeee???

Sakura: Nooooo, no puede ser.

Kakashi: Ala, vayan a por sus cosas, os esperamos dentro de 1 hora para cenar en el restaurante del hotel.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones excepto dos personas que se quedaron allí plantadas como dos idiotas.

Sasuke: Bueno, pues vayamos a las habitaciones.

Sakura: Si.

Mientras subían por el ascensor, y caminaban por los pasillos nadie dijo nada, Sasuke metió la tarjeta en la ranura( si, una tarjeta, es que nadie ha visto hoteles de esos??), abrió la puerta y colocó la tarjeta, en la ranura de la luz, al encenderse las luces, la habitación se iluminó y era, preciosa, tenía una cama, de matrimonio al fondo, con unas sabanas azul celeste que iban a juego, con las paredes, con dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, un armario, muy grande y un aseo, con, kyaaa, bañera de hidromasaje.

Sakura: me pido primera para bañarme.

Sasuke: Si, y yo me pido la cama.

Sakura: Como que te pides la cama, pero si hay…dos.

Sasuke: Ya, y 2 2 son 5.

Sakura: Pues, yo no pienso dormir en el suelo.

Sasuke: Pues dormirás conmigo.

Sakura se puso, caloradísima, como iba dormir con Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, no, no podía hacer eso.

Sasuke: Tranquila, no vamos a hacer nada extraño.

Sakura: Pero que dices, eres un hentai.

Sasuke: Yoo??

Sakura: No, la pared.

Sasuke: Jaja, no tiene gracia.

Sakura: Pues yo creo que si, Sasuke-hentai.

Sasuke: Sakura te estas pasando.

Sakura: Yo, noo. Sasuke-hentai.

Sasuke: Ahora verás.

Sasuke, se abalanzó sobre Sakura vida, y Sasuke quedó encima de Sakura, pero este apoyó los brazos, ya que no quería aplastarla, la verdad estaban en una posición un tanto extraña. Sakura sentía la respiración de Sasuke y Sasuke la de Sakura, estubieron así, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta.

Sakura: Será mejor que vayas a ver quien es-dijo Sakura mientras se sonrojaba un montó, ya que se había dado cuenta de cómo estaban.

Sasuke: Si, ya voy-dijo este mientras se levantaba un poco ruborizado, por lo que había pasado.

Sasuke: Quien???

Naruto: Soy yo, quería pedirte, champú que a Hinata le falta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta muy enfadado y le entregó el champú a Naruto y le cerró l puerta de golpe.

Sasuke_:"Y ahora porque estoy enojado??"_

_Inner Sasuke: Pues esta claro hombre, nos interrumpieron"_

_Sasuke: Y tu quien eres??_

_Inner Sasuke: Tu conciencia_

_Sasuke: Lo que tu digas_

_Inner Sasuke: Admítelo Sasuke, te gusta Saku... _

_Sasuke: Eyy, para un momento a mi no me gusta Sakura_

_Inner Sasuke: Ya, ya, lo que tu digas, pero recuerda que soy tu Inner? _

_Sasuke: Mi in-que?? _

_Inner Sasuke: Ay, tu conciencia, de verdad eres cortito de mente_

Sakura: Ehh, Sasuke ya me he duchado.

Sasuke: Pero como??

Sakura: Llevas media hora ahí parado.

Sasuke: Joder, cuanto queda??

Sakura: Te quedan 10 minutos.

Sasuke: Hai.

Sasuke se duchó mientras discutía con su Inner, por los nuevos sentimientos que podría tener, Sasuke terminó, se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño, y cuando miró hacia la cama, allí estaba Sakura, que le estaba esperando para bajar a cenar.

Sakura: Vamos, Sasuke-kun??

Sasuke: Hai, _" No puede ser, a mi no me puede gustar ella"_

**Ehh ¿?, ah que ya hemos terminado, jejejeje, lo siento estaba en mi mundo, hablando con mi Inner, si bueno, quería disculparme otra vez por tardar tanto, y espero que no sean malas personas conmigo y que meden muchos, reviews, porfaaaaa, cuantos mas reviews me dejeis menos tardaré en subirlo, ya que los exámenes acabaron, bieeeen, y ahora tendré mas tiempo. Disculpen las faltas cometidas, y espero que se haya entendido, todo, si soy demasiado insegura y tambien espero que les hay gustado, bueno, me voy, que no quiero enrollarme mucho, ciaooooooooo.**

**Inner anloes: Porfaaaa, onegaii, onegai, reviews, reviews, que dentro de poco es mi cumplee!!!**


End file.
